


了不起的汤姆太郎

by catonmars



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: OOC且与真人无关





	了不起的汤姆太郎

1.

大家好！我是汤姆太郎。这是我的哥哥，桑太郎。跟大家打个招呼，桑太郎。

桑太郎忙着跑轮子没理他。

一大早就这么干劲十足不愧是黄金鼠界里的第一跑鼠。加油啊！桑太郎。汤姆太郎毫不介意他哥哥冷淡的态度接着说：诚如各位所见，我们是两只黄金鼠——自然界里最可爱的生物。

我假设你们都看过哈姆太郎这部动画，对我们这个群体就一定不会感到陌生。我除了长得可爱，与鼠友善，性格活泼，会嗑葵花籽以外，也很擅长体育运动。什么？只会跑轮子？怕是你对我有什么误解，与我那只会跑轮子的哥哥不同（他哥哥翻了个白眼），托马斯回旋和后空翻这类高难度动作对我来说实在是小菜一碟。

好吧好吧。盛情难却。既然都这么好奇，我便给大家表演一个后空翻。

三、二、一

嘭——

汤姆太郎躺在地上。我大白天看见星星了。

蠢蛋。他的哥哥说。

2.

现在是黄金鼠们的探险时间。我们准备出发去往最危险的地方——离家不远处一栋大房子的客厅。

之所以称客厅为最危险的地方，是因为房子的主人不知道什么时候弄进来一只猫咪，这只猫咪长时间盘踞于那里。我长到这么大，见过猫咪的次数一只爪子就能数清。关于猫咪的一切情报来自于我的哥哥——桑太郎的传说。

那时候我还小，记不住一些事也很正常。鼠友们对我说。我的确没有关于此事的记忆。据鼠友们讲述，桑太郎曾经和一只占据黄金鼠们玩耍地盘的野猫打架，大战三百回合。虽然挂了彩，但结果不错。之后他们再也没有见过那只猫。听完这个故事，我问桑太郎：你难道不会害怕吗？猫咪的体积比我们大好多啊！桑太郎轻飘飘地说：一只野猫没什么大不了的。

走路的时候都在想什么。桑太郎推了我一把：要看路。

我在想客厅里的猫咪。我说。

待会儿就见到了，小猫一只。我的哥哥说。

猫咪真的可怕吗？我问桑太郎。

你害怕？桑太郎说：见到敌人之前就先自我恐惧，你怎么会是我弟弟。

虽然清楚桑太郎说话一贯如此，但我还是很生气。为了表达我的愤怒，我跑得飞快，把桑太郎远远地甩在身后。

3.

猫咪的眼睛是蓝色的，天空的颜色，真好看。这是我见到所谓可怕的猫咪的第一印象。

你好呀。我是汤姆太郎。我向他打招呼。

你好，阿沙。蓝眼睛的猫咪说。

他一点儿也不像传说中的猫咪那样惹鼠厌。至少我不算讨厌他，除了语气有点冷淡。没有关系，我们才刚认识呀。

只有你一只猫咪在这里吗？我问阿沙。

我留下看家，家里的人都出去工作了。阿沙说。

我观察着客厅，这里真是非常大，比我和桑太郎住过的所有地方加起来都大很多。阿沙盘卧的地方对面有张茶几，茶几上摆着花瓶，里面装着鲜花，粉色紫色蓝色白色绿色抱在一起。花瓶里的空间太拥挤，她们都不能呼吸了。花儿们还是该开在天空下长在土地上，接受着阳光和雨水的亲吻，清风和晨露的陪伴，这样比较自由。我对来到这里探险感到高兴，但我绝不会对住在这栋房子产生想法。在特定空间度过鼠生想想就令我一阵难过。

你想要出去玩吗？我问阿沙。

我不能出门，我得看家。阿沙说。

那也太无趣了。大自然的空气非常清新，比这里要好得多。我们可以在草地上打滚，春天的草地很软很好闻。

我可以在客厅里玩儿毛线球。阿沙说：等到家里有人我也可以出门和朋友一起玩耍。

一只猫咪独自玩耍该是多么孤单呀。

猫咪生来就是孤单的。不止猫咪，大家都一样，人类也是孤单的。阿沙说：何况，我的朋友弗莱迪马上就会来陪我。现在十一点钟，他在十二点来，我已经感到开心了。

4.

弗莱迪在十二点钟准时来了，同时到来的还有我的哥哥桑太郎。

你们认识呀？我问桑太郎。

见过几次面。我的哥哥说。

中午好，我是弗莱迪。兔子弗莱迪向大家问好。

上午过得怎么样？阿沙。弗莱迪说。

老样子。阿沙说。

我带了午餐过来。弗莱迪打开他的背包。

有草莓吗？阿沙问。

有的。我看到草莓了。

大家在客厅的沙发上吃午餐。

这真是非常好吃的午餐。我说。

谢谢你的喜欢。弗莱迪朝我微笑。

兔子弗莱迪也是蓝眼睛，大海的颜色，我没有见过蓝眼睛的兔子。唉。世界这么大，我哪能全部见过呢。

我们在一起玩捉迷藏。阿沙在这方面很有优势，走路不发出一点声响。弗莱迪当鬼的次数最多，虽然我认为他的脚步很快。兔子们跑步都很快，至少我认识的兔子是这样的。不知道弗莱迪和第一跑鼠桑太郎，谁跑得更快一点呢？思考了一会儿我又觉得这个问题非常愚蠢，兔子和黄金鼠甚至不在同一条起跑线。兔子比我们要高大得多。在我为这个不着边际的问题动脑筋时，时间跑得比兔子、比猫咪、比第一跑鼠都要快。比世上的一切都要快。

5.

这栋房子里的人要回家了。阿沙说。

我们也该离开了。弗莱迪整理他的背包。

你明天几点来？阿沙问弗莱迪。

和今天一样。背上背包的兔子说。

我想吃蓝莓。

没问题。弗莱迪伸出爪子抚摸阿沙下巴连接脖颈的地方：明天见。

那一定很舒服。阿沙都眯起了他的蓝眼睛。我喜欢他的眼睛。

走到门口时我想起非常重要的事，可能以后都没有机会去做了。你等我一下，我马上回来。我对桑太郎说。

我转身往客厅的方向跑，跑得比我生气时甩开桑太郎还要快。阿沙仍在我们离开前的位置。

你怎么回来了？

我想起对我来说非常重要的事。

什么事？

我喜欢你。

阿沙盯着我看了一会儿，然后舔舔身上的毛。

我是猫咪。

嗯。

你是老鼠。

我不是老鼠，我是黄金鼠，自然界里最可爱的生物。

好吧。黄金鼠，我们是不可能的。存在着种族差异。

你有喜欢的猫咪了？

没有。以后可能会有。

我知道了。

再见，黄金鼠。我会记得你，你很可爱。

再见。

我早夭的初恋。在我初试爱情，还没来得及尝到其他黄金鼠所谓的爱的甜蜜，便已满口苦涩。爱情这苦楚在我的胃里翻腾沿着食道向上，涌至嘴边，叫嚣着要看一眼世界，爱情。也许以后我会遇见其他黄金鼠，或者猫咪，但我再也不会遇到那双蓝眼睛了。

6.

海绵宝宝时间。

桑太郎不在家。他最喜欢看这个，每天准时守在电视机前。我曾一度怀疑用其他鼠的话说，很酷超级酷酷毙了的桑太郎可能跟我不是一个爹妈生的。我这么活泼开朗，怎么会有个很酷超级酷酷毙了的毒舌哥哥。直到我看见他在看海绵宝宝。

这家伙还是很有童心的。

他还没有回来。我有点无聊。

还是出门等他好了。于是我出了门。

月光很好，非常亮，还有星星。闪闪发亮的星星。我喜欢星星。

我躺在草地上看天看星星看月亮。真是浪漫，可惜只有我一只鼠。想到我还单身，眼前仿佛出现了阿沙的蓝眼睛。唉。什么时候才能忘掉呢？大概要花费我的鼠生那么长的时间。我不愿意一直待在被限制的空间，却在脑袋这么小的区域放着阿沙的蓝眼睛。不知道他会不会觉得拥挤。

我会尽快忘记你的，到那时你就自由了。我也会。

你躺在这干嘛。晒月亮？

桑太郎回来了。

你去哪里了？

和弗莱迪在一起。

你喜欢他吗？

不算讨厌。

我的哥哥说。

哈姆太郎啊！在我不算讨厌阿沙的时候已经不知不觉爱上他了，可他拒绝了我。现在我的哥哥桑太郎——即将重蹈我的覆辙。我仿佛已经看到他被拒绝后伤心哭泣的脸。

桑太郎——即使鼠生比我的要长，跑坏得轮子比我的要多，却还没有经历过爱情。在他被爱所伤之前，作为懂事的弟弟我必须负起责任告诉他：

“……跨越种族的爱情是没有好结果的。”托马斯读完最后一句。

见鬼！我们家都成动物园了。

“你在看什么？”弗莱迪走进房间。

“亲爱的，”托马斯说，“我们得谈谈，这事非常重要。”

“关于什么？”

“我们孩子的教育问题。”

 

End.

 


End file.
